Full Metal Alchemist the Musical!
by Katrina Elric
Summary: some of our favorite songs sungs by the cast of FMA!
1. You by Kat

FMA not mine Rikku ish and rini ish too and Kat too

Amanda: we join our beautiful selves today in what I call a musical!

Salima: you've got to be kidding me!

Amanda: NOPE Salima! It is our day of reckoning!

Salima: shut up.

Ed: you are kidding though right?

Roy:..

Rikku: but I like Toma!

Ed: of course you would! All you Latina whores like you would. Just cause it's dirty!

Rini: It's positively rude! I don't know you anymore Ed! Don't be racist!

Ed: sorry

Al: sure you are

Rikku: Ed does seem to be the female in the relationship…right Kat?

Kat: please don't drag me into this

Roy: I'm out of this one, don't ask

Al: I'm out

Amanda: guys stop stealing the conversation away from the most important person ME

Salima: knocks her on the head ahem

Amanda: ok most important people…Salima included…happy?

Salima: yes thank you

Amanda: HIT IT!

Salima: it's the Amanda show now

Amanda: DIE IN HELL!

Salima: Did I say that? I meant to say gotta go! scrams

Rikku: without any further interruptions let us get on with embarrassing ourselves!

Ed: do we have to?

Kat: well it's up to them

Ed: I'm suing

Roy: I'm sure not that many people are going to read this anyway

Amanda: I hate you all. Anyway Kat you are first!

Kat: crap

**Kat goes up on stage and grabs the microphone**

Kat: Rikku I need your skills at the piano

Rikku: ok

**Rikku gets up and sits at the piano and starts playing**

**Kat- Words have been dreamed up from this pencil**

**Sweet words that I want to give you**

**And I can't sleep I need to tell you**

**Goodnight**

**When were together I feel perfect**

**When I'm pulled away from you I fall apart**

**All that you say is sacred to me**

**Your eyes are so blue**

**I can't look away**

**As we lay in the stillness**

**You whisper to me…**

**Baby, marry me**

**Promise you'll stay with me**

**Or you don't have to ask me**

You know your all that I live for 

**You know that I'd die just to hold you**

**Somehow I'll show you**

**That you are my night sky**

**I've always been right behind you**

**Now I'll always be right beside you**

**Rikku plays piano solo**

**Kat: So many nights I've cried myself to sleep**

**Now that you love me I love myself**

**I never thought I would say that**

**I never thought that it be **

**You **

Al: wow

Ed: I think I know whom that was directed towards

Amanda: bravo Kat! I think you are really devoted towards Al!

Kat: well I—

Salima: tune in next time when it's Ed's turn!

READ AND REVIEW


	2. Shut up thanks to Ed

FMA not mine Rikku and Kat ish and Rini is my friends

Amanda: BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHa!

Salima: in other words were back to the idiotic fantasy of Amanda

Amanda: exactly

Al: who's next exactly?

Kat: I think she said it was Ed?

Ed: lies

Rini: it's true Ed; they said it was you next

Ed: shhhhhh

Roy: let's see Ed…why don't you perform the barney song?

Ed: WHAT!

Rikku: it's true they can easily confuse you with a 10-year-old

Roy: yes your shortness is in abundance

Ed: who are you calling so short that compared to Amanda's 2-year-old cousin she's the empire state building!

Rini: no one said that

Al: oy vey

Salima: can we get this over with?

Amanda: yes lets pushes Ed

**Ed straightens himself out and brushes himself off, bends down and picks up the mic**

Ed: I dedicate this one to that bum Roy

**Ed: There you go**

**You're always so right**

**It's all a big show **

**It's all about you**

**You think you know **

**What everyone needs**

**You always take time**

**To criticize me**

**It seems like everyday**

**I make mistakes**

**I just can't get it right**

**It's like I'm the one**

**You love to hate**

**But not today**

**So shut up, shut up, shut up**

**Don't wanna hear it**

**Get out, get out, get out**

**Get out of my way**

**Step up, step up, step up**

**You'll never stop me**

**Nothing you say today **

**Is gonna bring me down**

**There you go**

**You never ask why**

**It's all a big lie**

**Whatever you do**

**You think your special**

**But I know, and I know**

**And I know, and we know**

**That your not**

**You're always there to point**

**Out my mistakes**

**And shove them in my face**

**It's like I'm the one**

**You love to hate**

**But not today**

**So shut up, shut up, shut up**

**Don't wanna hear it**

**Get out, get out, get out**

**Get out of my way**

**Step up, step up, step up**

**You'll never stop me**

**Nothing you say today **

**Is gonna bring me down**

**Is gonna bring me down**

**Will never bring me down**

Don't tell me who I should be  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up

Amanda: that was so anti-Roy!

Salima: wow

Amanda: makes you want to fall in love all over again huh?


	3. Just lose It because of Al

FMA ish not mine

Rikku is

Rini isn't

Kat is

That's it

Amanda: wonderful performance last time Ed

Ed: thank you I think I got my point across

Rikku: that was mean though

Roy: I have all the right for the fact that you were cursing on me first

Ed: so?

Roy: slaps and shakes head sadly

Amanda: now that that's over, Al it's your turn to perform

Al: great I have to use Ed for reference in the beginning

Ed…damn you

Al gets the mic and starts 

Al making sounds  
Ok..  
Guess who's back?  
Back again  
Al's back  
Tell a friend  
Whaaaaaaaa

Now everyone report to the dance floor  
To the dance floor, to the dance floor  
Now everyone report to the dance floor  
Alright Stop...Pajama time

Verse 1  
Come here little kiddies, On my lap  
Guess who's back with a brand new rap?  
And I don't mean rap as in a new case of child molestation accusation  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
No worries, papa's got a brand new bag of toys  
What else could I possibly do to make noise?  
I done touched on everything, but little boys  
That's not a stab at Michael  
That's just a metaphor, I'm just psycho  
I go a little bit crazy sometimes  
I get a little bit out of control with my rhymes  
Good God, dip, do a little slide  
Bend down, touch your toes and just glide  
Up the center of the dance floor  
Like TP for my bunghole  
And it's cool if you let one go  
Nobody's gonna know, who'd hear it?  
Give a little "poot poot", it's OK! Fart Sound  
Oops my cd just skipped  
And everyone just heard you let one rip

Chorus  
Now I'm gonna make you dance  
It's your chance  
Yeah boy shake that ass  
Oops I mean girl girl girl girl  
Girl you know you're my world  
Alright now lose it  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Just lose it  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Go crazy  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Oh baby  
(HA-HA)  
Oh baby, baby  
(HA-HA)

Verse 2  
It's Friday and it's my day  
Just to party all the way to sunday  
Maybe til Monday, I dunno what day  
Every day's just a holiday  
Crusin' on the freeway  
Feelin' kinda breezy  
Got the top down, lettin' my hair blow  
I dunno where I'm goin'  
All I know is when I get there  
Someone's gonna "touch my body"

Excuse me miss, I don't mean to sound like a jerk  
But I'm feelin' just a little stressed out from work  
Could you punch me in the stomach and pull my hair?  
Spit on me, maybe gouge my eyes out? (Yeah)  
Now, what's your name girl?  
What's your sign?  
Ed "Man, you must be up out your mind"  
DRE! (HA-HA)  
Beer Goggles! Blind!  
I'm just tryna unwind now I'm

Chorus  
Now I'm gonna make you dance  
It's your chance  
Yeah boy shake that ass  
Oops I mean girl girl girl girl  
Girl you know you're my world  
Alright now lose it  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Just lose it  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Go crazy  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Oh baby  
(HA-HA)  
Oh baby, baby  
(HA-HA)

Verse 3  
It's Tuesday and I'm locked up  
I'm in jail and I don't know what happened  
They say I was running butt naked  
Down the street screaming  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Well I'm sorry, I don't remember  
All I know is this much  
I'm not guilty  
They said, "Save it, boy we gotcha you on tape  
yellin' at an old lady 'touch my body!'"

Now this is the part where the rap breaks down  
It gets real intense, no one makes a sound  
Everything looks like it's 8 Mile now  
The beat comes back and everybody lose themselves  
Snap back to reality  
Look it's B.Rabbit!  
Yo you signed me up to battle?  
I'm a grown man!  
Chubba chubba chubba chubba chubba chubbie  
I don't have any lines to go right here so, chubba teletubbie!  
Fella's (WHAT!) Fella's (WHAT!)  
Grab you left nut, make right one jealous (what?)  
Black girls  
White girls  
Skinny girls  
Fat girls  
Tall girls  
Small girls  
I'm callin' all girls  
Everyone report to the dance floor  
It's your chance for a little romance whore  
Butt squeezin' it's the season  
Just go (HA-HA-HA-HA)  
It's so appeasin'

Chorus  
Now I'm gonna make you dance  
It's your chance  
Yeah boy shake that ass  
Oops I mean girl girl girl girl  
Girl you know you're my world  
Alright now lose it  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Just lose it  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Go crazy  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Oh baby  
(HA-HA)  
Oh baby, baby  
(HA-HA)

Outro  
UmMmMmm touch my body  
UmMmMmm touch my body  
Ooh boy just touch my body  
I mean girl just touch my body

Amanda: WOO HOO!

Ed: that sucked badly

Al: heh at least im not the one that's a little kiddy

Ed: shut up

Rikku: alrighty who's next?

Amanda: I vote Roy next

XoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxX


	4. Broken Rikku and Roy did it

FMA is not mine

Rikku ish

Kat ish

Rini ish

Odi ish

White ish

Blah

Roy: it's my turn right?

Ed: yep everyone get their earmuffs ready

Rikku: shut up!

Ed: sorry I forgot don't forget your earplugs

Amanda: you will pay for your mistake

Ed: I am so scared

Salima: believe me, you should

Kat: anyway it is your turn daddy

Al: yep ok

Amanda: but then again…

Rikku: no

Ed: rini why the quietness?

Rini: because

Ed: oh

Amanda: there hasn't been any duet so far

Roy:…

Rikku: …

Amanda: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Salima: in other words get on stage please and thank you

**Rikku and Roy get on stage get mics and are waiting for their careers to die**

**Music**

**Roy: I wanted you to know**

**I love the way you laugh**

**I want to hold you high and**

**Steal your pain**

**Away**

**I keep your photograph**

**And I know it serves me well**

**I wanna hold you high and**

**Steal your pain**

**Rikku+Roy: 'Cause I'm broken**

**When I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right **

**When you're gone away**

**Roy: you've gone away**

**Don't feel me here**

**Anymore**

**Rikku: the worst is over now**

**And we can breathe again**

**I wanna hold you high and **

**Steal my pain**

**R&R: away**

**Rikku: there's so much left to learn**

**R&R: and no one left to fight**

**Rikku: I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

**R&R: 'cause I'm broken**

**When I'm open**

**And I don't feel right**

**I am strong enough**

'**Cause I'm broken**

**When I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right **

**When you're gone away**

'**Cause I'm broken**

**When I'm open**

**And I don't feel right**

**I am strong enough**

'**Cause I'm broken**

**When I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right **

**When you're gone away**

'**Cause I'm broken**

**When I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right **

**When you're gone away**

**Roy: you've gone away**

**Don't feel me here**

**Anymore**

**END**

Amanda: 0.0

Salima: 0.0

Al: 0.0

Kat: 0.0

Rini:0.0

Ed: 0.0

Roy: what?

Rikku: they are breathless by our performance

Amanda: I'm so lucky anyway next is umm…Rini with a song

Salima: no duh

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoX


	5. lonely no more Rini

FMA not mine

Rikku

Rini

Kat

Odi

White

Ish

Amanda: for singing in the shower the award goes to ed!

Ed: but…

Amanda: no applause please

Roy: anyway…

Kat: our Rini shall be performing for us!

Ed: …

Rikku: I didn't quite catch that Edward

Salima and Rini: can we get this over with already?

Amanda: yes let's

**Rini gets plopped on stage and is handed a mic by Roy**

**Music**

Rini: Now it seems to me 

**That you know just what to say**

**But words are only words**

**Can you show me something else?**

**Can you swear to me?**

**That you'll always feel this way**

**Show me how you feel**

**More than ever baby**

**I don't wanna be lonely no more**

**I don't wanna have to pay for this**

**I don't wanna another lover at my door**

**Just another heartache on my list**

**I don't wanna be angry no more**

**You know I could never stand for this**

**So when you tell me that you love me**

**Know for sure**

**I don't wanna be lonely anymore**

**Now it's hard for me**

**When my heart's still on the mend**

**Open up to me**

**Like you do your girlfriends**

**And you sing to me**

**And it's harmony**

**Boy, what you do to me**

**Is everything**

**Make me say anything**

**Just to get you back again**

**Why can't we just try?**

**I don't wanna be lonely no more**

**I don't wanna have to pay for this**

**I don't wanna another lover at my door**

**Just another heartache on my list**

**I don't wanna be angry no more**

**You know I could never stand for this**

**So when you tell me that you love me**

**Know for sure**

**I don't wanna be lonely anymore**

**What if I was good to you?**

**What if you were good to me?**

**What if I could hold you till I feel you move inside of me?**

**What if it was paradise?**

**What if we were symphonies?**

**What if I gave all my life to**

**Find someway to stand beside you**

**I don't wanna be lonely no more**

**I don't wanna have to pay for this**

**I don't wanna another lover at my door**

**Just another heartache on my list**

**I don't wanna be angry no more**

**You know I could never stand for this**

**So when you tell me that you love me**

**Know for sure**

**I don't wanna be lonely anymore**

**I don't wanna be lonely anymore**

**I don't wanna be lonely anymore**

**I don't wanna be lonely anymore**

**I don't wanna be lonely anymore**

**I don't wanna be lonely anymore**

Amanda: BRAVO

Salima; I am so cool

Ed: wow

Rikku: WOOT

Roy: nice

Kat: yay

Al: what they said!

TUNE IN NEXT TIME: RIKKU


	6. I must be dreaming because rikku is up

FMA not mine

Amanda: im being sued

Salima; why?

Amanda; because I feel like it that's why ok?

Al: get it over with already

Ed: please

Rikku: waste not wants not

Ed: stupid philosophy

Roy: it could do you some good actually

Ed: my ass it will

Kat: such language

Amanda: hello?

Salima: why do you have to curse so much Ed?

Ed: cause I wanna

Rini; yep

Rikku: that's all your going to say?

Rini: yep

Roy: I bet I can get you to say more than 3 words

Rini: ok

Kat: will she?

Amanda: hello?

Roy: you know you want to…

Rini: you lose

Ed: OH

Amanda: HELLO

Salima: 0.0

Rikku: 0.0

Roy: 0.0

Ed: 0.0

Al: 0.0

Rini: 0.0

Kat: 0.0

Amanda: -.-

Salima: yes?

Amanda: SHUTUP AND LET ME TALK BISH!

Salima: ok…

Amanda: RIKKU GET YOUR ASS ON STAGE

Rikku gets on stage grabs a mic and starts 

**Rikku: **

**How can I pretend that I don't see?**

**What you hide so carelessly?**

**I saw her leave**

**And you heard me breathe**

**And I froze inside myself and**

**Turned away**

**I must be dreaming**

**We all live**

**We all die**

**That does not begin to justify you**

**It's not what it seems**

**Not what you see**

**No I must be dreaming**

**It's only in my mind**

**Now I realize**

**Oh I must be dreaming**

**Hope you know I've got to tell someone**

**Tell them what I know you've done**

**I fear you**

**But spoken fears can come true**

**We all live**

**We all die**

**That does not begin to justify you**

**It's not what it seems**

**Not what you see**

**No I must be dreaming**

**It's only in my mind**

**Now I realize**

**Oh I must be dreaming**

**We all live**

**We all die**

**That does not begin to justify you**

**It's not what it seems**

**Not what you see**

**No I must be dreaming**

**It's only in my mind**

**Now I realize**

**Oh I must be dreaming**

**It's not what it seems**

**Not what you see**

**I must be dreaming**

**She ish done**

Amanda: I am so proud of myself oh and her too

Roy: woot

Kat: yay!

Ed: no big flippin' deal

Salima: WOO-HOO

Rini: great job

Al: what they said!

TUNE IN: AL AND ODI!


	7. WHAT THE HELL!

FMA not mine but it WILL

Amanda: ok so I wrote down a few unpublished songs, so if Amy has a problem let her sue me!

Rini: you would like that wouldn't you?

Amanda: yep

Roy: but…

Kat: just to approached in that way by Amy is enough for her

Amanda: yep

Ed: by the way salima is currently in New Jersey or Disneyland as we speak

Amanda: yep

Rikku: I miss her a lot

Al: who cares she has the Mickey man to keep her company

Roy: …

Kat: don't you mean Mickey mouse?

Al: yeah that's what I said

Roy: no you said….

Al: I know what I say dammint!

Amanda: yep

Al: -.-

Rikku: -.-

Kat: -.-

Roy: -.-

Ed: -.-

Rini: -.-

Amanda: what? IM FALLING APART WITHOUT SALIMA!

Rikku: Al and Odi please get on stage

Al climbs up and helps his daughter up hands her a mic and gets one for himself 

Odi: yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

**Al: Oh baby, baby I think I did it again  
I made you believe we're more than just friends  
Oh baby  
It might seem like a crush  
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious  
'Cause to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me**

**Al & Odi: Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent  
**

**Odi: You see my problem is this  
I'm dreaming away  
Wishing that heroes, they truly exist  
I cry, watching the days  
Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways  
But to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Baby, oh  
**

**Al & Odi: Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent**

Odi: yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

"All aboard"  
"Odi, before you go, there's something I want you to have"  
"Oh, it's beautiful, but wait a minute, isn't this...?"  
"Yeah, yes it is"  
"But I thought the old lady dropped it into the ocean in the end"  
"Well kid, I went down and got it for you"  
"Oh, you shouldn't have"

**Al: Oops!...I did it again to your heart  
Got lost in this game, oh baby  
Oops!...You think that I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent**

Amanda: 0.0

Roy: 0.0

Rikku: 0.0

Ed: 0.0

Rini: 0.0

Kat: 0.0

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

TUNE IN NEXT FOR: SOMEONE ELSE!


	8. interval time get used to it thier tired

FMA NOT MINE

Amanda: today we have a few special guest stars

Ed: I'm not getting paid for this

Rikku: we are not even getting paid

Amanda: it's the thought that counts

Al: right…

Amanda: anyway we have Stan Smith!

Stan: is this a legal operation!

Amanda: of course not

Stan: ok good

Roy: and we also have Stewie the evil baby thing

Stewie: blast! I forgot my SMG! I will kill you all anyway

Kat: he scares me

Al: no sheit

Rini: also we have other people that will pop up eventually

Stan: are they authorized?

Amanda; nope

Stan: good

Rikku: Stan ish SEXEH

Stan: thank you im married

Kat: so Stewie right?

Stewie: yes you human appearing feline?

Kat: im not a cat that's just my n—

Stewie: yes, yes, we all have our sob stories now don't we?

Al: -sipping a cola-

Ed: so anyway also strawberry shortcake is supposed to come isn't she?

Rikku: …

Amanda: you didn't!

Rikku: I did

Ed: you ate her you cannibal! You evil ugly Spanish dirty umm…thing!

Rikku: I didn't eat her I killed her stupid!

Napoleon D.: gosh…idiot!

Roy: what the hell are you doing here!

Amanda: because this fic is making no sense at all he just popped up

Rikku: fic?

Amanda: did I say that? I meant fix.

Fangirl: OMFG! ROY! –Grabs him—

Rikku & Amanda: BACK UP BISH! –Pulls out a bazooka—

Fangirl: MINE

Rikku: take this! –Blast her hands off—

Amanda: and this! –Blasts her head off—

Roy: --smoking—

Ed: ok…

**5 hours later…**

Rini: wait a second what happened in the last 5 hours?

Ed: a recap…

Kat: Stan died

Al: reason because he got his head smashed in

Rini: how?

Ed: by a falling Rolley

Al: DAMN YOU BOB THE BUILDER!

Kat: Stewie went to sleep after building a doomsday device

Ed: and Rikku went to the dressing room to freshen up

Al: with Roy

Kat: together

Al: they should call it an undressing room

**--Cricket cricket—**

Al: what?

Kat: nothing dear

Ed: yes my honey bunches of oats

Al: never call me that again

Rikku: what did we miss?

Ed; nothing

Al: more importantly what did we miss?

Roy: …

Rikku: …

Rini: umm…Rikku your shirt is on backwards

Rikku: oh hum hee look at that

Amanda: ok I got my ice cream WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO STAN!

Al: bob the builder

Amanda: oh

Roy: it took you 5 hours to get ice cream?

Amanda: the line at Starbucks was long

Roy: isn't Starbucks a coffee pl--?

Amanda: anyway that's all the time we have for now, next time someone will be singing

Roy: but—

Amanda: BYE!


	9. fine again with roy and ed

FMA NOT MINE

Amanda: la la la la

Rini: she's not back is she?

Rikku: in case any of you fine people want to IM me it's that's mine not yours

Rikku: point?

Ed: none

Envy: why the hell wasn't I in this?

Ed: ENVEH

Envy: what?

Ed: nothing

Amanda: you weren't in this because I forgot about you completely

Envy: that's a cup of coffee

Roy: --shifty eyes—where's the rest of the humonculi?

Lust: we are in the audience watching you make fools of yourselves

Rikku: hold on I got a call –pulls out cell-hello?

: I know where you are

Rikku: where?

: You didn't eat my pie…

Rikku: oh…k

: You forgot to walk Fernando…

Rikku: GRANDMA!

Grandma: oh my nena where are you I missed my little anchovy!

Ed: what the hell is this all about?

Amanda: anyway since im talking to myself let's start

Ed and Roy get on stage 

**Roy knocks Ed over**

**They get their mics**

**Ed gets a boo-boo**

**Roy gives him a band-aid**

**Song starts**

**Ed: It seems like every day's the same  
and I'm left to discover on my own   
It seems like everything is gray  
and there's no color to behold  
They say it's over and I'm fine again, yeah  
Try to stay sober feels like I'm dying here**

**R&E: And I am aware now of how  
everything's gonna be fine one day  
Too late, I'm in hell I am prepared now,  
seems everyone's gonna be fine  
One day too late, just as well**

**Roy: I feel the dream in me expire  
and there's no one left to blame it on  
I hear you label me a liar  
'cause I can't seem to get this through  
You say it's over, I can sigh again, yeah  
Why try to stay sober when I'm dying here**

**R&E: And I am aware now of how  
everything's gonna be fine one day  
Too late, I'm in hell  
I am prepared now,  
seems everyone's gonna be fine  
One day too late; just as well**

**Ed: And I'm not scared now.  
I must assure you,  
Roy: you're never gonna get away  
Ed: And I'm not scared now.  
And I'm not scared now. No…**

**R&E:I am aware now of how  
everything's gonna be fine one day  
Too late, I'm in hell  
I am prepared now  
seems everyone's gonna be fine  
One day too late, just as well  
I am prepared now,   
seems everything's gonna be fine for me  
For me; for myself.  
Roy: For me, for me, for myself  
For me, for me, for myself  
I am prepared now for myself  
I am prepared now, and I am fine again**

Amanda: that's what I call teamwork

Ed: thank you thank you

Roy: you're not welcome

Rikku; I love Seether oh and Roy too

Kat: that was nice

Al: who is next?

Amanda: Al you are banned from performing

Al: damn

Rini: no more britney spears please no

Roy: let's see umm…let's all do the finale!

Amanda; I MAKE THE DECISIONS HERE!

Roy: 0.0

Amanda: how about we all perform the finale?

Roy: but I—

Rikku: SHUSH


	10. the last songfinale

FMA NOT MINE

Amanda; this is the last chapter but if you want more just tell me

Roy: we worked our butts off though

Rikku: it brings tears to my eyes

Ed: I'm glad it's over

Al: I will miss it though

Kat; yeah me too

Rini: same here

Amanda; …

Roy:…

Rikku:…

Kat:…

Al:…

Rini:…

Ed:…

Amanda: anyway lets get it over with

Everyone gets on stage and takes their places 

**All in crazy outfits**

**Thanks to Raven Baxter**

**Thank you lots**

Rini: What an amazing time  
What a family  
How did the years go by?  
Now it's only us

Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
(La la la la la)

Rikku: Like a cat in heat stuck in a moving car  
A scary conversations,  
Shut my eyes, can't find the brake  
What if they say that you're a climber?

Kat: Naturally I'm worried if I do it alone  
Who really cares cuz it's your life  
You never know, it could be great   
Take a chance cuz you might grow  
Oh... oh ohhh

all: What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for?

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for?

Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock

Ed: Take a chance you stupid Ho

Roy: Like an echo pedal, you're repeating yourself  
You know it all by heart  
Why are you standing in one place?  
Born to blossom, bloom to perish 

Al: Your moment will run out  
Cuz of your sex chromosome  
I know it's so messed up how our society all thinks (for sure)  
Life is short, you're capable (uh huh)  
Oh... oh ohhh

all: LOOK AT YOUR WATCH NOW!  
YOU'RE STILL A SUPER HOT FEMALE!  
YOU GOT YOUR MILLION-DOLLAR CONTRACT!  
AND THEY'RE ALL WAITING FOR YOUR HOT TRACK!

Rini: What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for?

Kat: What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for?

Amanda: I can't wait to go  
Back into Japan  
Get me lots of brand new fans  
Osaka, Tokyo  
You Harajuku girls  
Damn; you've got some wicked style...

all: GO!  
LOOK AT YOUR WATCH NOW!  
YOU'RE STILL A SUPER HOT FEMALE!  
YOU GOT YOUR MILLION-DOLLAR CONTRACT!   
AND THEY'RE ALL WAITING FOR YOUR HOT TRACK!

Al: What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for?

Roy: What you waiting   
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for?

Ed: What you waiting for?  
What you waiting for?  
Take a chance; you stupid ho

all: Take a chance, you stupid ho  
What you waiting for?  
What you waiting for?  
Take a chance, you stupid ho  
Take a chance, you stupid ho

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK TO ONE OF THE CHARACTERS PERSONALLY IM ME OR SOMETHING


End file.
